


Good Girl

by MagnetMaeg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Guzma had become very jealous upon finding out [Name] had a crush on his admin.





	Good Girl

"What?" His nails left red streaks along her ass. "Thought I wouldn't notice you giving her that look?"

Telling Guzma about her little crush on Plumeria a few weeks ago had been a mistake.

But a good one.

He was jealous in a way which made lillthe encounters like these become more frequently as of late. Guzma was acting like primal animal, as if he had something to proove to his Little Girl.

"Go on sweet cheeks," His grin was resounding even in his voice. "Tell me what a little slut you are."

His hand gently massaging her cheek where he'd scratched not moments before. It was only when he pulled back and swatted her when she spoke.

"Yes Sir!" she shuttered in his hands, being lain out on his lap after her wrists and ankles were tied. "I'm a dirty little whore," she whispers, keening for him to strike her again, back arching lifting her ass up, to invite him spank her.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that? What did you say?"

Her groan almost becomes a wail. "I'm a dirty whore. I was looking at Plumeria-I wanted her-"

Finally.

His hand connecred with her ass hard enough to make her jolt in his lap. His own erection was pressing against her middle, pleasing to know she had the same affect on him.

"Good girl," she whimpers at the praise, he's rubbing circles into her back with his free hand. "Admitting what you did before asked...such a daddy's girl..."


End file.
